My House
by TheFairiesAreReal
Summary: In which Magnus Bane gets very drunk.
1. Hi, Pretty Stranger

Magnus had out-drank everyone in the bar. He couldn't remember having this much fun since college, the dizzying effects of alcohol tossing his inhibitions to the wind. He felt freer than a butterfly.

It had begun with a simple dare.

"Magnus," Jace's drunken slur slipped through the cloudy alcohol-induced haze of Magnus' mind. "Double dog dare y'to drink more tha' meeee." He drew out the last syllable in childish sing-song.

Magnus, already drunk, agreed.

"M'kay."

And that was that. Drink after drink, shot after shot, until the bartender had had enough of them and shooed them out the door. Jace flapped his hand at Magnus in an attempt at a wave goodbye before stumbling towards his apartment across the street.

Magnus couldn't remember his address. He considered calling Jace back and begging to stay with him, but Clary was home from college for the weekend, and Magnus wouldn't want to interrupt anything. Long-distance was _hard_, that much he remembered.

He leaned against the brick of the wall behind him, eyes closed to block the glare of a streetlight. Where could he go? Magnus was sure he knew someone a couple blocks from him.

Of course! What's-her-name, the girl who dressed like a vampire. Her apartment wasn't far.

He started walking.

Several almost-falls later, Magnus was staring at the door to a large apartment building. He peered at the doorway, locating the carefully labled doorbells. His drunkenly addled brain saw only nonsense. He squinted at the words again, but still couldn't make heads or tails of it.

He sighed, looking up at the building again. He could see her window just fine, right next to one of those spiraly fire escapes. It was so close, yet so far.

Wait, the fire escape. He could just climb up to her window, slip inside, and _voila_!

Magnus was a genius, he was sure.

Climbing the fire escape was difficult, but Magnus was determined. He finally reached the top and crawled through the open window.

Inside, it was dark. His vision swam as he stumbled over to the couch. He collapsed on the sofa and a dark, furry _thing_ hissed at him. He jumped.

Oh, a cat. And there was another one. Since when did she have cats? He blinked, puzzled.

Magnus shrugged out of his shirt and settled down to sleep. He was out within two minutes, curled up in a ball on the couch, shirt pillowed beneath his head.

His eyes felt like they were glued shut. Magnus could feel a pounding headache building and his throat was raw and sore.

He sat up and forced his eyes open, running fingers through his hair and rolling his shoulders. He froze.

There was a guy sitting in an armchair next to him, just staring.

Magnus stared back; the man was gorgeous.

"Um," Magnus coughed. "Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?"

"I could ask the same of you," Oh God, his voice. Magnus wondered if this was heaven.

He coughed again and rasped out a childish "I asked first."

"Yeah, but you're in _my_ apartment." The stranger raised an eyebrow.

Magnus' brain was not fully functioning quite yet. His very eloquent "Huh?" was proof enough of that.

"Um, why are you in my apartment?" The stranger asked, brow furrowed slightly.

"Oh my god, this is _your_ apartment," Magnus said. "Oh my god. I must've gone to the wrong window or something." He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

The other man just looked more confused. "I think I need coffee for this," he said, running a hand through his hair and standing. "Want some?"

"I'd love some, thanks," Magnus mumbled from behind his hands, face pink.

By the time the man came back, Magnus was no longer shirtless and had calmed down to a somewhat less panicky state of mind.

"I'm Alec, by the way," the man said, handing Magnus his coffee and sitting back down in his armchair.

Magnus took the steaming mug, sighing gratefully. "Magnus," he said, introducing himself. "Magnus Bane."

"So," Alec began, nodding somewhat awkwardly. "Why...?" He trailed off, shrugging.

Magnus blushed, again. "First thing you should know is that I was really really _really_ drunk," he said. He went on to explain the whole situation, apologizing profusely throughout.

By the end of Magnus' story, Alec was laughing uncontrollably. "Wow," he said between chuckles. "Just...wow."

"I know," said Magnus, grinning. "Let me make it up to you somehow, okay?"

"Sure. What are you thinking?"

Magnus looked at Alec. Really looked at him. Alec just stared back.

Magnus dragged his eyes away. "Let me make you dinner," he said. "I'm a chef by trade, so it can't be horrible."

Alec grinned. "Alright," he said.

Magnus grabbed pen and scrap paper from the table nearby. He scribbled on it, handing it to Alec. "My address. Be there at eight?"

"Sounds good," Alec smiled.

Magnus grabbed his jacket and hurried out, thanking Alec again and again.

He needed to leave before he did something stupid. Like kiss him.

The kitchen was full of wonderful smells. Garlic, onions, ginger, soy sauce all blended together into a mouth watering scent.

Magnus checked the clock above the sink. 7:39. He had just enough time to change and set the table.

He shut off the CD player, stopping Ke$ha mid-sentence and throwing the room into blissful silence. He breathed deeply, enjoying the aroma of good food.

His stomach rumbled.

Magnus jogged over to his room. He changed into dark jeans and a short sleeve lavender button down, leaving the top buttons undone. He checked his hair in the mirror on his door. He would have to touch up his roots soon, and the blue was fading at his bangs. For now, just a spritz of silver hairspray and a couple quick strokes of eyeliner and Magnus felt ready.

The table was set and the food was hot when Magnus heard the knock. He practically ran to the door, shouting "Coming" as he went. He pulled the door open and let him in.

Alec looked good. His clothes were all black, and his hair was slicked back and perfect. Magnus tried not to swoon.

"Glad you made it," he smiled.

Alec smiled. "It smells amazing," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it by the door.

Magnus grinned. "I know."

Alec laughed at him, and Magnus led him to the table.

The dinner was delicious, and they found conversation to be easy. Magnus learned that Alec was training to be a police officer, and that he had two siblings. They traded stories about their cats; Alec's were named Rapheal and Josiah. Magnus told Alec about his plans for a restaurant.

It was easy.

They were cleaning up afterwards; Alec was washing dishes and Magnus was drying them and putting them away. Magnus had finished putting away a large stack of plates when he looked up to find Alec watching him.

Neither of them looked away as Magnus stood and stepped closer to Alec. He didn't stop until they were breathing the same air, mere inches from one another. Magnus tilted his head slightly, just watching as Alec glanced at his lips.

Then it happened. Alec leaned forwards, just enough to let their lips touch briefly, then pulled back.

Magnus sighed, mouth tingling pleasantly. He smiled softly, watching as Alec swooped in again, this time more assertive. The kiss was firm and passionate, and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, Alec's hands tangling in his hair.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily.

"Hi," said Magnus softly, smiling at Alec's goofy grin. "Sleep over?"


	2. Hey, I Just Met You (Again)

The Internet was a beautiful thing.

Isabelle was lazily scrolling through Facebook, only half focused on whatever Simon was saying.

Suddenly, there he was. It was one of those videos that automatically started playing. Isabelle cranked the volume, startling Simon out of his rant on some weird band.

Saskia Hamilton's opening chords sounded through the crappy speakers, the slightly blurry video out of sync with the music.

It looked like a bar of some sort. People were dancing and clapping as some blue-haired dude tap danced on a table, colorful lights flashing to the beat.

In the background was Alec.

It was amazing how much two years could change a person. The Alec Isabelle remembered was quiet and reserved. The Alec in the video was shouting along to Ben Folds' song, sporting a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

Isabelle may have screamed a little in excitement. Possibly. Simon clapped hands over his ears.

Isabelle quickly scrolled up to the video's caption.

She read out loud, "Spontaneous tap dance at Not A Resturant." Isabelle turned to Simon. "Not A Resturant. Simon, Alec is there."

Simon nodded. "We should go."

"Thank God," Isabelle sighed, relieved. "I thought you might not want to."

Simon frowned incredulously. "Of course I want to go," he said. "Family is family, even if you haven't seen each other for awhile."

Isabelle hugged him tight. "Thanks."

"You're suffocating me."

"Duh."

The drive to Boston from Manhatten was tedious. Isabelle's legs were horribly cramped in Simon's tiny car, and she was anxious to just be there already.

Even Simon seemed excited, fingers dancing across the steering wheel nervously.

Isabelle wondered what Alec's reaction would be when he saw her. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

She regretted not intervening that day. The argument had been loud and angry and Isabelle had been scared. Her parents were formidable when they wanted to be, and Alec had suffered it alone.

He had been so happy. Isabelle remembered his grin when he introduced his first boyfriend, Hayden.

She remembered the look on his face when their parents kicked him out.

She remembered his glare of desperation when she let him walk away.

Isabelle had left shortly thereafter, enrolling in a college near Simon's apartment and getting a job teaching martial arts. She hadn't spoken to her parents or Alec since.

Should this reunion go according to plan, Isabelle would have her brother back. It was like Christmas had come early. She smiled at the thought, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Isabelle woke to Simon shaking her shoulder gently. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the afternoon sunlight. She groaned tiredly.

Simon kissed her forehead. "We're here," he said.

That woke her up. "Oh my God," she turned to Simon. "What am I going to do? Oh my God."

"Hey. Calm down," he brushed her hair out of her face. "It's going to be fine."

"Okay."

"See? It's not that hard," Simon smiled at her.

"I'm faking," Isabelle widened her eyes dramatically. "I'm still panicking inside."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

Isabelle mimed being stabbed in the heart. "Oh cruel, cruel world."

Simon laughed. "Get out of my car."

The restaurant was already crowded, though it was still daytime. Isabelle grabbed Simon's hand and wandered towards the bar.

The bartender looked up. "What can I do for you two?" he said.

Isabelle stood up straight, clearing her throat awkwardly. "I'm looking for Alec Lightwood, I don't know if you know him?"

The bartender squinted at her. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, I'm his sister, Isabelle," she explained. "And this is Simon." She gestured towards Simon, who was eyeing the posters on the walls. Simon turned and gave an awkward sort of wave.

The bartender looked surprised. "Um, hold on," he said, slipping through a door behind the bar.

Several rather uncomfortable seconds later and the bartender was back, smiling at them and generally being way friendlier than before.

"So, here's the deal," he said. "Alec's in the middle of the dinner rush, so he's pretty busy right now." The bartender paused, pouring a drink. "If you want to stick around till closing, then he can come out and talk."

"He works here?" Simon asked curiously.

The bartender nodded.

Isabelle looked Simon, who shrugged. "We'll stick around," she said.

The bartender clapped his hands together like an excited reality show host. "Great! Let me set you up at a table."

"Mable," Simon said, rhyming.

Isabelle stifled a giggle.

They got a nice table by a window. It showed a clear view of the Boston skyline, skyscrapers and multi-story buildings climbing high into the sky, windows flashing in the sunlight.

There were people everywhere. Walking, biking, driving, talking, eating. Isabelle wondered what their stories were.

Simon set up his laptop and brought up the web comic he was reading, settling in for a long wait.

Isabelle tapped her fingers on the table restlessly, pulling out a book and pretending to read.

She pulled out headphones and put on music, hoping Alec wouldn't take too long.

Her mind wandered.

The afternoon turned to evening and the evening turned to night. Isabelle and Simon stayed at their table, ordering a pizza to share at one point but otherwise keeping to themselves.

People were getting rowdier and rowdier as the night went on. Isabelle and Simon ignored them.

Finally, almost everyone had dispersed one way or another.

The employees were doing their normal cleanup routine. The blue-haired tap dancer from the video was wiping down tables. The bartender was returning the alcohol to its cabinet. A waitress collected their dishes.

Alec still didn't show.

Isabelle had read the same five sentences over and over again for the past hour. Her iPod had died long ago and she was tired of waiting.

"Excuse me," she called to the bartender. "Is Alec around?"

The bartender glanced at the tap dancer, who met his eyes, nodded, and slipped through a door marked "employees only."

"Just a minute," the bartender said, somewhat apologetically.

Isabelle sighed, turning to watch the skyline through the window.

She sat there, just staring, when something in the reflection caught her eye. She turned around abruptly.

There he was. Finally.

"Alec?"


End file.
